Eren with the Lance, the Blade, the Titan and the Coward
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Eren, Male!Mikasa, Pervy Levi, obsessive Annie and Jean enough said
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

In a world where Eren was a girl, Mikasa was a boy, Annie liked Eren instead of Armin, Jean liked Eren instead of Mikasa and Levi was perverted… maybe this would happen

Annie has been apart of the recon corps for a while now, why she chose this specific suicidal division you ask? Well she joined because the object of her affections chose this particular division and she'd be damned if Eren died because of a titan highly unlikely but still possible

As she was walking down the corridors of the dungeon cells, she passed by Eren's cell and decides to spy on her by putting her ear on the door, what she didn't count on was hearing moaning from inside the cell, her mind kicking into overdrive she rushed into the room and found Eren in quite a predicament

There was Eren on a bed stark nude with her right hand between her thighs and her left hand groping her breast, what intrigued Annie was the white liquid that was running down Eren's legs

Noticing Annie inside the cell Eren grabbed a pillow and covered whatever she could "Annie! What are you doing in here" making Annie smirk, get a predatory glint in her eyes and lock the door behind her before shedding her clothes making Eren blush at her

"Eren don't stop on my account and didn't you know two is better than one" Annie said casually closing in on Eren before pouncing on the poor girl and removing the pillows that obscured the treat before her making Eren squeak at Annie's aggressiveness

"Annie… please stop" begged Eren until Annie's lips found Eren's and Annie's hands started roaming Eren's body

Breaking from the kiss Annie started grinding herself against Eren's making Eren moan "now why would I do that, you got me all hot and bothered by that little display you put on and don't think I cant feel that you aren't in the same situation Eren, just let me do this and we'll both be satisfied in the end"

Moaning, Eren nodded her head showing she wouldn't resist her making Annie smirk, before latching her mouth onto Eren's left breast while her hand played with the other making Eren's eyes roll towards the back of her head while her back arched giving Annie more access to her… facilities

Annie positioned her free hand at the entrance of Eren's folds before she slammed her hips onto her hand and entering Eren making said girl's eyes almost pop out of her head and making her reach her limit plus having lost the ability to form complete words much less a sentence, all that came from her mouth were moans and eventually her 'honey pot' exploded covering Annie's hand in cum and regaining the ability to speak albeit a bit weakly

"Annie … *panting* thank… you" Eren got out before she passed out in extreme bliss

After making sure Eren was passed out for the night Annie took hold of Eren's hand and inserted it in her folds, making her gasp but still check if the hand was secure and after confirming Eren's hand wouldn't fall out of her got on top of Eren a bit uncomfortably "I'll make you mine Eren and no ones going to stop me" Annie stated before falling asleep with Eren, subconsciously hugging the Yeager closer to her person

In the morning Eren woke up with near to no feeling in her legs and felt something gripping her hand and something hugging her, looking around she noticed Annie still sleeping and found what was gripping her hand, smiling a little when her memories of yesterday had surfaced

"Eren go back to sleep, no one is going to bother us for the time being" Annie mumbled with closed eyes before inserting her hand into Eren's folds making her moan

"Not to disturb the both of you, but please don't do that to my surrogate sister's nether region Annie" Mikasa said making Eren widen her eyes and look at Mikasa while Annie opened her eyes and glared

"Mikasa what are you doing in here" Eren said with a faint pink hue on her face while a pillow magically appeared covering as much of herself as she could while Annie pulled out of Eren and sat up with the blankets wrapped around her person

"I should be asking you the same question Mikasa if you haven't noticed you're a guy in a girl's room, a naked girl that happens to be your sister may I add" Annie stated with a possessive glare pointed at Mikasa while an arm snaked around Eren's waist making her squeak when Annie pulled her closer nearly dropping the pillow in the process

"Besides I was helping Eren scratch an itch yesterday" Annie stated and Eren's face turned several shades darker while steam erupted from her ears

"I think I'll go get breakfast now" said Eren forgetting she couldn't feel her legs and that she wasn't wearing anything and the moment she got off the bed fell to the floor making both Annie and Mikasa drop their glaring contest and fawn over her

"I'm fine Mikasa, Annie I just lost the feeling in my legs is all" Eren said before Mikasa scooped her up and held her Bridal style making her squeak and blush

"Just stay in bed Eren, I'm sure I can convince Corporal Levi to let you have a day off" Mikasa said before laying Eren back on the bed and covering her with a blanket before looking at the now clothed form of Annie before grabbing the back of her collar and dragged her out of Eren's cell

An hour later

Eren was pretty drowsy but noticed something was grinding into her nether region and face opening her eyes, she saw Annie's Clitoris in front of her face and assumed Annie's face was buried in her none responding lower half so she started assaulting Annie's nether lips while her right hand was pushing Annie's ass down while her left was hugging Annie's lower back

Bringing her head up Annie stated with alarm "Eren! I was only uh… checking if you could feel your lower half… yeah… that's what I was doing checking if you could feel your lower half" Annie said laughing nervously at the end

"Mmmhhmm" Eren agreed not stopping her assault on Annie and put her left hand on the back of Annie's head and pushed it down making her hit her pussy while still sucking on Annie's clitoris before Annie shrugged and continued what she was doing to Eren's pleasure hole

Chapter 1 end

Before you ask this was a bet from someone that I know it really wasn't my idea to make a fanfic about lemons and romance well the stories my Idea but the me making and posting one isn't


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own shingeki no kyojin

During breakfast Levi decided to humor himself by getting Eren drunk and getting laid by the intoxicated fifteen year old

So he spiked a glass of juice and gave it to Eren, luckily she downed the entire glass, unluckily Mikasa was sitting beside Eren

Noticing Eden's face becoming red, Mikasa started fawning over her, thankful Annie was eating somewhere else at the moment

"Eren are you ok? your red" Mikasa asked expecting Eren to answer him when she turned her head to face him not expecting her to jump from her seat and straddle his waist "Eren?"

"Mikasa take me" Eren said unbuttoning her uniform, making Mikasa close his eyes and Levi's jaw drop

"Oi brat what do you think you're doing" Levi shouted enough for everyone to look at their direction and spot Eren unbuttoning her uniform getting several reactions from Jean=nosebleed and depression cloud, Hanji= drooling, Annie=glaring, guys in general=nosebleed and erotic fantasy, girls in general=glaring at Mikasa

Looking around and registering other people, Eren stood up, grabbed Mikasa and Levi by the arms and dragged them to her room

* * *

Very unhealthy scene turn around or skip if you don't wanna know what happens read when you see the bold lettering

* * *

In Eren's prison cell/room

Locking the doors behind her, Eren got rid of her clothing and turned to face both Levi and Mikasa with a lustful gaze. Striding towards them with a noticeable sway in her hips, all they could do was watch as she unclothed them and aligned Herself with Mikasa's sword and drop down on it making it impale her nether lips

Moaning from the sensation but not exactly stopping Eren started riding Mikasa and stared at Levi making him align himself with Erens' ass and impale her, getting her to scream and close her eyes in pain and stop moving to adjust to the swords sheathed in her lower body

Grinding against Levi and Mikasa, Levi started thrusting in and out in a rythymic pace while Eren was bouncing on Mikasa

Closing her eyes and moaning Eren's sheaths started clamping down on the swords hard, getting both Levi and Mikasa to cum in Eren, making Eren cum on Mikasa in return and enter a subdued state and fall a sleep separating from Levi and Mikasa in the process

* * *

Levi had gotten off the bed and admired his work, Eren's ass was leaking cum continuously, smiling at his handy work, Levi kissed Eren's cheek and left after getting dressed

Mikasa was lagging from the turn of events and just stayed there looking at Eren's face wondering what could have processed his surrogate sister to do something like that, until his body decided it wasn't satisfied and started banging Eren's unconscious body, filling her cunt to the brim with his cum while her body was involuntarily moaning, slipping out of Eren, Mikasa started trailing kisses from Eren's cunt to her right breast where his mouth latched on while his other hand played with the other breast, eventually moving on and kissing Eren's lips then parting and putting a blanket over her then getting dressed and leaving

* * *

**you can read again**

* * *

The next morning Eren had one hell of a hangover and couldn't figure out why she couldn't move her legs again and why there was cum and a slimy substance on her body and bed

- swiftshift signing off


End file.
